Birthday Celebration
by cassidy6
Summary: It's Kabuto's birthday and Kyri goes all out, but when someone tries to show him a good time, Kyri and her party of sound nins misundersand, luckily someone in the shadows is looking out for Kabuto! A short story I wrote in less than an hour.


Kyri was busy in the kitchen making all kinds of sweets, but the one she was most proud of was the beautiful two-tier peanut butter cake with a moist, fluffy interior. She had woken up at 5 a.m to make all the desserts and hang up banners, she also already had breakfast ready, it was sitting freshly made on the table. She glanced at the clock,

'_9:30, he should be getting up soon.._'

She poured the extra cake batter into smaller pans.

'_I know how much he likes cupcakes!_'

She giggled to herself, then she heard footsteps descending the stairs,

"Wow, something smells amazing!"

Kyri closed the kitchen door and greeted him,

"Oh, I hope you don't mind that I turned your alarm clock off so you could sleep in, and your breakfast is already on the table,"

"That's not all that is."

He noticed that everything he usually goes into the kitchen for was sitting there, too. He looked at his plate and smiled,

"Aw, heart-shaped pancakes, that's so sweet! I love you so much dear."

He walked up and kissed her briskly on the cheek, she smiled,  
>"I love you, too."<p>

Kabuto sat down and stared at the closed kitchen door,

'_I wonder what she's hiding from me..?_'

He took a sip of coffee, then a bite of pancakes, and smiled slyly.

"So, what's his name?"

"Whose name?"

"The man you're hiding from me in the kitchen."

They both laughed,

"No, I'm kidding, but why is it suddenly sealed off?"

"I have my reasons."

"That's the only response I'm going to get, isn't it?"

She laughed briefly,

"Yep."

He sighed,

"Okay, then, I'll just have to wait."

"It won't be that bad, just don't think about it."

"Yeah, easier said than done, dear."

She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Happy birthday, my love."

With that, she handed him an envelope with a special seal on it. He immediately recognized it as a forbidden jutsu, he blinked.

"Oh, thank you honey, but what am I looking at here?"

"It's an obscure medical jutsu, my mom and me were looking through our old boxes of them and picked this one for you, it was only in my family, nobody else knows it. I believe the name is Undertaker's Touch, and we only know it can-"

"Completely melt off a person's skin, or just rip it off, very useful in medical jutsu, has a distance of over 60 feet..that's all that's known about it, I've been looking for this jutsu for a long time! Thank you sweetie!"

Kyri's smile brightened,

"Oh, I'm glad you like it!"

"Ha wait until Orochimaru hears about this!"

He finished his breakfast and looked at his watch,

"Honey, I have to meet someone, they called me yesterday and said they had a surprise for me."

"Alright come home safely."

"I'm sure it won't take long, I'll be back in half an hour. I love you more than anything."

"Love you, too."

He went out the back door, and Kyri decided keep her mind busy by baking more sweets, including those cupcakes he loves so much.  
>He couldn't hold his frustration,<p>

'_Ugh, what does __**he**__ want? I don't know why I even accepted his damn invitation! I'd rather be home with Kyri!_'

When he arrived at an rather unfamiliar place, he was greeted by an all too familiar face,

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Hello, Kabuto. I know you don't like me very much, but I want to make it all up to you, so when I heard it was your birthday, I had the perfect idea for some male bonding."

Kabuto didn't drop his guard,

"What are you talking about? What idea did you have in mind?"

Sasuke smirked,

"Well, I'm going to treat you to, a show, to say the least."

"Wha-"

"No time, come on, let's go!"

Meanwhile, a tiny snake that was eavesdropping on their conversation slithered back into the recesses of a nearby alley to tell his awaiting owner what he just heard.

"Really? Well, we'd better follow them.."

Kyri turned off the stove and sighed,

'_Whew! Job well done! I hope just him and I can eat all this, I went a little overboard.. and since he doesn't like parties, I can't invite anyone over..at least, not for his birthday, but I can have some friends over to eat, I mean, this is a lot of sweets, even for him and I.._'

She picked up the phone and started dialing numbers.

"We're here!"

Kabuto looked up and went red immediately,

"A c-cabaret? Sasuke, I can't-"

"Sure you can! Come on!"

He forced him into the entrance, he closed his eyes instantly, Sasuke yelled,

"Hey ladies! It's this guy's birthday today!"  
>Three women in skimpy outfits cam up to him and smiled,<p>

"My, you're cute.."

He glanced over at Sasuke, "I can't do this, I'm-"

"Just have fun, it's all on me."

"No! This is the opposite of helping me! If you were really my friend you would-"

He looked over and noticed her was talking to himself, Sasuke went elsewhere and left him with these women, his blood boiled,

"Excuse me, ladies, but I'm happily married, so-"

"Most of our customers are married, it's not like we have men cheat on there wives, it's just a form of entertainment, nothing more."

"Well, even so I-"

"It's no different than belly dancing."

"It's extremely different, now did you see where the person that was just here went?"

"You mean Sasuke? He went towards the bar, maybe you should join him, loosen up a little."

"Is the bar in the back?"

"Have you never been here before?"

"Never had to."

"Well, yeah, it's over there-"

"Thanks!"

He rushed off and she smiled, then went back to her business. Kabuto found a spot beside Sasuke, who was already smashed, and sat down.

"Sasuke, I want to go home, I-"

"Oh, Kabuto! When did _you_ get here? You know for a long time, I've wanted to ask for your, um, forgiveness, but I never had the guts, always too proud, but I'm asking you now, can you-"

"Yes I do, now I'm telling you that I'm leaving so you don't go looking for me later-"

"Dude! How did you know I was going to ask for your forgiveness? Are you a magician?"

Kabuto blinked,

"Right. Now-"

"Here have some it's amazing!"

He forced some down his throat,

"Ugh, no I don't drink-Wow, that _is_ good!"

Sasuke smiled,

"Told ya. Barkeep, need another one of these for my friend here!"

Kabuto sighed,

'_As long as I only have one then get home,it should be okay.._'

Kyri's guests were arriving,

"Remember you guys are only here to eat, it has nothing to do with Kabuto's birthday."

One of the guests, Sakon, spoke,

"Yeah, and speaking of Kabuto, where is he? It's after 2:00.."

Kyri sighed,  
>"One of his friends said he had a surprise for him, he's been gone for awhile, and yet he said he'd be back in 30 minutes.."<p>

Another guest, Zaku, put a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't be upset, he'll be back, don't worry."

She smiled,

"Thanks, Zaku, I appreciate it."

He was eating one of her cupcakes,

"Of course. Wow, your cooking was amazing!"

Everyone nodded and agreed. She felt better, until Tayuya spoke up, Kyri didn't really like her, she just invited her to be nice.

"On my way coming here, I saw Kabuto walking with Sasuke."

"What? But Kabuto hates him, what would he be doing with him?"

"Not sure, but when I was at the store yesterday, Sasuke was talking to someone, saying he was going to take a friend of his to a strip club for his birthday."

Kyri could not believe what she was hearing! She sat on a nearby couch and buried her head in the cushion. The entire party looked at Tayuya.

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

Zaku sat beside her,

"Hey, I'm sure he didn't go with him, he cares too much for you to hurt you like that."

Someone yelled,

"Are you sure you're talking about Kabuto?"

Everyone started laughing, Zaku was blushing,

"Shut up! Who said that?"

Kyri sat up,

"You're right, Zaku! I'm going to call him and see where he is!"

Tayuya glanced at her,

"Good luck, I hope everything works out."

Again the party stared at her,

"What? I have feelings, too!"

The party burst into laughter, she took a few pieces of dessert and sat in solitude, angry at everything. Kyri dialed multiple times, and he answered none of them.

"Maybe it's on silent."

Kabuto and Sasuke cheered loudly, and downed another glass of their favorite drink.

"Wow, you sure can hold your liquor!"

"I never drink much, but it's so..fun! I was always the responsible one, but-"

"Today's your birthday! You're entitled to be irresponsible!"

"But I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something.."

"Well, you don't have a woman on your lap."

"And there's a reason for that, I just have to-"

His phone vibrated, he glanced at it,

'_Missed calls from Kyri.._'

He put it back in his pocket. A minute went by, two, then,

'_Oh no! Kyri! I guess I don't have service here.._'

He sighed,

"Hey, Sasuke, where's the phone?"

"It's over there, next to the bathrooms, it's hard to see from here.."

"I'll manage."

"Be careful, drunkie!"

"You're one to talk!"

Kyri stood up and threw her phone on the table,

"I have to know where he is! How far away is this...club?"

"Not far, you could walk there from here, but you're going to need people to come with you."

"What for?"

"Support, mainly"

Kyri smiled,

"Thank you guys, but I'm sure he's not there.."

"Better safe than sorry."

So Kyri, Zaku, and Kimimaro made there way towards their destination, on the way, the guys were filling her in on club terms and what they mean, having never been around that kind of thing, she was oblivious to what body shots and lap dances were.

"And when they say 'in a room' or 'in the back', that usually means their, 'with someone'"

Kabuto sighed,

'_Figures, the one time I need it, it's out of order!_'

They stood outside, Kyri, both disgusted and scared, and her protection/support, hoping they won't be necessary. They opened the doors and saw sasuke at the bar immediately, she made a bee line to him,

"Sasuke! I know you're here with Kabuto, now where the hell is he! I swear I'll-"

"Lighten up chick! He's, um, in the back.."

She gasped,

"He- he's what!"

"Yeah, he just went back, he's"

"I don't care! I'm going home!"

She stormed out, tears in her eyes, and Sasuke was confused as hell,

"What's her problem?"

The two men just shook their heads and rushed out to Kyri, who was crying.

"Why would he do this to me? I thought I was doing a good job as his wife.."

"You are, he's just..not thinking clearly.."

She wiped the tears from her face,  
>"Well, <em>I<em> am. I'm not going to get mad over this, it's his birthday, he can cheat on me if he wants to.."

"But, Kyri-"

"I don't want to lose him!"

She rushed home, the guys sighed and followed her home.

"What! He _was___there!"

"Sasuke said he was..in the back.."

Everybody gasped,

"I'm so sorry Kyri."

"It's okay, I'm not going to hold anything he's done today against him. He's just trying to have fun, and with Sasuke being as drunk as he was, I'm willing to bet he made Kabuto drink, which means he's going to do things he's not going to remember. So, since he was under Sasuke's influence, and it's his birthday, I'm making an exception."

"Your logic sucks! He's doing it because he wants to!"

"We won't know that until we hear it from him."

Though people have been munching on her sweets for hours, they've hardly made a dent in them. A small piece of cake was behind the couch and hate a tiny bite out of it, and a shadow was invading the window, ready to make his move, he knew he had to tell her what he heard.

Finally, at around 6, Kabuto came through the door,

"Sorry it took so long, I'm home!"

We walked into the living room and saw a whole group of people, glaring at him, he quickly found Kyri.

"Honey, why are all these people here?"

"I made too many sweets, that's why the kitchen was closed this morning by the way, and I invited a few people to enjoy them with me."

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry, I got a little..sidetracked."

"I know, did you have fun?"

All the eyes that were rested on him narrowed slightly, he was very uncomfortable.

"Um, why are they staring at me like that?"

"I told them to calm down, but they're mad because you spent your birthday, not with me, but at a strip club with someone you supposedly hate."

Kabuto froze,

"Oh, you know about that, huh? Listen I had _no _intention of going in, he literally pushed me through the door! I had two drinks, but that's really all that happened, I swear!"

Kyri smiled,

"I believe you."

The others, however, did not.

"Well, when they went to go see what was going on, Sasuke told them you were 'in the back', how do you explain that?"

Kabuto gasped,  
>"What! No! I was at the back of the place because that's where their phones were, I was trying to call Kyri, but I didn't have signal there, so I tried the phones, but they weren't working! I had a lot to drink-"<p>

"Then how do you know you didn't do anything you don't remember?"

All the fighting and shouting was silenced by Kyri yelling,

"Hold it!"

She sighed,

"This is supposed to be a happy occasion, it's Kabuto's birthday, we should be congratulating him, not yelling at him! If he said that's what happened, it is, we don't know, we weren't there! But he has no reason to lie to us, and we have no right to accuse him!"

Silence, then Zaku said,

"You're right, Kyri. Happy birthday, Kabuto!"

The rest of the crowd followed suit, Kyri smiled and went into the kitchen and grabbed the phenomenal cake that had been waiting for him, everybody applauded. She set it on the table and cut the first piece for Kabuto, then the others stood in a line. He took a bite ans was amazed,

"Wow, this is so delicious! I love it Kyri, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

He kissed her on the cheek,  
>"I really am very lucky.."<p>

"Glad you think so."

"You know I would never cheat on you, right?"

"Yes, I know, I trust you 100%"

"I'm glad. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I love you."

Kyri's eyes were getting misty,

"Oh, Kabuto! I love you too."

They kissed, and the party clapped for them. Suddenly a familiar white snake slithered across the living room and into the hands of its owner, Orochimaru.

"I'm glad I could help you two out."

Kabuto was confused,

"What? You sent a spy after me?"

Orochimaru chuckled,

"No, I can assure you that is not the case, I was just passing by when I saw Sasuke about to get you in a lot of trouble with the Mrs, I sent my snake to listen in on your conversations. If I hadn't told Kyri what I had heard, or if your story didn't match up, you would probably be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Kyri and Orochimaru started laughing,

"Oh, that's so true!"

Kabuto sighed,

"Wow, I owe you one, Orochimaru.."

His eyes narrowed,

"Well, I heard you recently came to posses a certain forbidden jutsu-"

"Except that! That's my birthday present!"

He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it, he smirked,

"I have an idea, we can have a friendly duel for it."

"You're on, Kabuto, but you should know I've gotten quite good at-"

At that moment, he swiped it from Kabuto's hands, and both boys went running outside. Kyri laughed,

'_I will never forget what those two have done for me. Orochimaru gave me a chance at being Kabuto's student, and he gave me a chance at true love, and I hope it lasts forever.._'

She went to the front yard, where the party was thinning out, and thanked everyone for coming, especially Zaku and Kimimaro. She then walked back into the backyard to watch those two chase each other, in the end Kabuto got the envelope back, but not the contents, which Orochimaru promised to return after he finished with it. As Kyri was sitting on the back steps, she smiled to herself,

'_They are the best thing to happen in my life, they are important to me, they are my life, my family. I love them with all my heart and I wouldn't trade this happiness for anything in the world._'

The boys saw Kyri on the steps and smiled,

"Hey, Kyri! Come here, we want to show you what this jutsu can do!"

She stood up and rushed towards the people who positively changed her life forever.

_END_


End file.
